Just add water
by Nyxxx
Summary: Traduction de Cybèle. Slash et Lemon HarryBill. Harry boit un peu trop et perd un peu plus que ses lunettes. COMPLETE.
1. Partie I

_Auteur:_ Cybèle

_Traductrice:_ Nyx

_Rating:_ NC-17

_Pairings:_ HP/BW.

_Genre:_ C'est un One-Shot, PWP, Slash.

_Disclaimer:_ tout le monde connaît la chanson, rien ne m'appartient, je touche pas de sous... l'histoire appartient à Cybèle, et les persos à JKR. 

_Note 1:_ Initialement, c'est un One-shot. Mais je suis sadique... je vais le couper en deux! Hinhinhin. Donc ceci est le début, il ne se passe pas grand chose, la partie intéressante sera pour plus tard. Et ceci a été écrit avant le tome 5 (mais ça ne change quasiment rien).

_Note 2:_ Vous êtes homophobe? Prude? Praline? Vous avez un esprit sensible? Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de prendre de douche froide après avoir lu ces deux chapitres? Quittez immédiatement cette page:-D

Comme je ne suis pas du genre à raconter ma vie... je vous laisse avec ma première traduction! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie I**Just add water 

Ca lui prit sept ans.

Sept ans, des centaines d'heures d'études et d'entraînement, beaucoup de sang, sueurs et larmes (additioné à d'occasionelles couches de peau), et le travail d'une vie fut fait. Un petit peu moins sifflé, un geste plus ferme et voila! Seamus Finnegan transforma de l'eau en rhum.

Ou quelque chose _comme_ du rhum.

Ressemblant au rhum.

En réalité, ça n'avait quasiment rien avoir avec le rhum. Plus avec de l'eau. Légèrement enivrante.

Peut-être plus que légèrement.

Harry était assis à la table de cuisine au Terrier et reniflait son verre. "Je ne sais pas" dit-il incertain. Il regarda autour de la table les visages impatients de ses amis.

« Allez, Harry, » insista Seamus.

« C'est génial! » dit George. Fred aquiesça.

« Ouais, et puis c'est pas mauvais » affirma Dean.

« On pourrait avoir des ennuis » dit Harry faiblement.

« Des ennuis? » Ron resta bouche bée un moment avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. « Mes parents sont en Roumanie, on n'a plus de cours, et _Bill _ne dirait certainement rien » argumenta-t-il. « Percy pourrait, mais Percy est un con. » Ron secoua la tête. « Harry Potter est inquiet car on pourrait avoir des ennuis » en s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Harry soupira lourdement. C'était une excuse stupide, réalisa-t-il. Pour dire la vérité, les ennuis qu'ils pourraient avoir étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait d'autres problèmes. Des problèmes qu'il ne pouvait pas dire comme ça. La vérité était que l'alcool avait un drôle d'effet sur Harry Potter.  
Ca le rendait gay.

Son estomac sombra au souvenir de la _dernière_ fois qu'il avait bu. Il se souvenait de s'être retrouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre en train de confesser en public son amour éternel au Professeur Snape. Quatre semaines de détention et deux interminables années d'humiliation plus tard, Harry avait encore l'intention de respecter sa promesse de ne plus jamais boire.

Il secoua la tête.

« Harry! J'ai travaillé là-dessus _toute ma vie_, » implora Seamus. Son nez était déjà assez rouge depuis le moment où il avait commencé le 'test'. Le reste du groupe n'avait pas l'air mieux. Harry avait heureusement échappé à tous ces essais puisqu'il avait passé l'après-midi à faire du shopping avec Sirius pour leur nouvel appartement. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir laissé son parrain tout aménager.

« C'est juste— » commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par Bill qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Bill chaleureusement. Il lâcha plusieurs sacs sur le sol de la cuisine et mit sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Bill, essaye ça! » s'exclama Fred—ou était-ce George?—, en se levant. Il lui offrit un verre du distillat magique fait par de Seamus.

Harry regarda le plus vieux sorcier prendre une petite gorgée. « De l'eau, » souffla-t-il, puis il en prit une plus grande. Quand il s'éloigna du verre, il respira brusquement et frissonna. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » dit-il avec une voix étranglée.

« Seamus a transformé de l'eau en rhum, » expliqua Ron avec un sourire. « Enfin, ça y ressemble. Nous étions en train d'essayer de convaincre Harry— »

Mais Harry buvait déjà. Il n'allais pas passer pour un con devant Bill. Bill était si...cool. Et Harry en avait trop fait ces sept dernières années pour être traité de trouillard maintenant. Alors il but. Et but.

Et but.

Et là, il partit. Cela avait vraiment le même goût que l'eau. Avec une légère brûlure dans le fond de la gorge et cette sorte d'effet ravageur qu'on obtient lorsqu'on boit. Harry reposa son verre vide et trembla convulsivement. Il regarda les visages bouches bées autour de la table.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

« Euh... » hésita Dean.

« Rien, » dit Seamus, trop rapidement.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Quoi? » insista-t-il, en lançant un regard furieux à Ron, qui avait l'air effrayé.

« C'est juste...un peu fort, » dit Ron, prudemment.

Harry observa ses amis pour voir que leurs verres étaient tous remplis aux trois-quart. « Merde, » grogna-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ca ira, » sourit un des jumeaux avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

« Désolé, Harry. » La voix de Ron retentit d'en-dehors des toilettes.

Harry gémit misérablement, son estomac remonta encore une fois dans sa gorge. Il cracha. Il n'avait plus rien à vomir. Il poussa un autre gémissement.

« Il ira mieux dans peu de temps. Allez-y. Je vais rester avec lui. »

Harry voulut protester. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Pas avec Bill. Il ne voulait pas que Bill le voit comme ça. Il voulut dire qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à son meilleur ami de le laisser comme cela, pendu lamentablement aux toilettes.

Au lieu de ça, il eut un autre haut-le-cœur. Douloureusement. Puis il reprit ses plaintes, entrecoupées par d'occasionnels crachats ou quintes de toux.

Il ne boirait plus jamais. Et cette fois, il était sérieux.

Une main se posa entre ses épaules et frotta son dos de manière rassurante. C'était franchement une sensation agréable. Calmante. Une bouffée de fraîcheur frappa son visage lorsque la chasse d'eau fut déclenchée. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui restait de son estomac tourbillonner avant de disparaître.

« Là, je t'ai préparé ça. Ca devrait t'aider. »

Tourner la tête vers le _ça_ fut peut-être la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'eut jamais fait. Mais il le fit. Il aurait pu être fier de lui, sauf qu'il lui sembla qu'il devait, à présent, redresser la tête pour pouvoir boire la quelconque chose que pouvait contenir la fiole. Et soudainement la pensée de mettre _une quelconque chose_ dans son estomac fut assez pour lui faire subir un violent sursaut de protestation. Harry gémit et fit la grimace, fermant les yeux.

« Allez. Tu te sentiras mieux après l'avoir bu, » dit Bill. Harry sentit l'homme s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Un puissant bras s'enroula autour de lui, le redressant en position assise. Harry s'effondra mollement sur lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et la fiole versa son contenu entre ses lèvres.

Le truc était chaud et avait un goût de—et bien, Harry ne le savait pas, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Un peu poivré. Il avala, plaidant avec son estomac pour accepter l'offre. Pendant un instant, il crut que la potion ne marcherait pas. Il retint son souffle et attendit.

Graduellement, sa tête cessa de tourner et son diaphragme reprit sa position normale. Après un moment, il se sentit bien. Légèrement brumeux, peut-être. Un peu soûl. Mais ni malade ni pris de vertiges. Quelques instants après, il remarqua qu'il était affalé sur un corps chaud et ferme, qu'une main caressait sa tête de façon apaisante, et qu'une autre reposait à plat sur son ventre. Harry gémit de bien-être.

« Tu vas mieux? » Une douce voix chatouilla son oreille.

Un tourbillon—un tourbillon complètement différent de celui dont il venait d'être guéri—commença à se faire sentir dans son tout nouveau estomac stable. Cette sensation était beaucoup plus agréable.

Mais il y eut également quelques impitoyables neurones qui le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Le monde était flou, mais ne tournoyait plus cruellement autour de lui. Le visage de Bill lui semblait plutôt net. Et plutôt proche.

Bill eut un léger sourire.

Harry rougit.

Bill sourit.

Il retombait malade, décida Harry quand son estomac se retourna. Il s'échappa à l'étreinte confortable de Bill et mit son visage écarlate entre ses genoux, respirant profondément. Son coeur battait comme un fou et son estomac bondissait comme s'il venait d'avaler une douzaine de lutins.

Ce n'était pas des nausées, lui sembla-t-il. C'était pire.

« Harry? »

Ce-dernier leva les yeux pour voir Bill debout près de lui, une main tendue gentiment. C'était Bill. Bill Weasley, le plus vieux frère de son meilleur ami. Il était presque de sa famille. En oubliant que Harry pouvait compter le nombre fois qu'il avait vu Bill sur les doigts d'une seule main. Ce qui était vraiment dommage, pensa-t-il, observant le grand et mince sorcier.

Harry sentit un sourire idiot faire son chemin sur son visage. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait y rester graver toute sa vie. Il entendit un petit rire venant d'au-dessus, mais il ne pouvait discerner l'expression de Bill. Il ne pouvait rien voir du tout, réalisa-t-il. Il toucha son visage.

« Où sont mes lunettes? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, » répondit l'autre homme.

« Oh, » répéta Harry. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Sa main fut saisie et il fut remit sur ses pieds rapidement. Il tendit les bras, anticipant les vertiges, mais ils ne vinrent pas. En fait, il se sentait assez bien. Légèrement étourdi, peut-être. Même si tout semblait couvert de brumes et d'ombres, en fin de compte, cette histoire de rhum n'était pas si mal.

« Je pense que maman a une brosse à dents en plus quelque part par là » dit Bill en fouillant dans le placard.

Harry fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et grimaça en sentant un fin duvet qui semblait les couvrir. Une brosse à dent ne serait pas du luxe. Il venait de passer la nuit à vomir, après tout, et Bill ne voudrait probablement pas l'embrasser s'il ne se lavait pas les dents.

« Ah, la voila, » dit Bill en se retournant, une brosse à dents dans la main.

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée ridicule. Comme si Bill voudrait embrasser Harry.

Minute. Harry ne voulait pas embrasser...

« Ca va? » demanda Bill.

Hochant la tête, se sentant plutôt énervé et confus, Harry prit la brosse à dents et lutta pour enlever l'emballage. Bill quitta la salle de bain. Etalant largement le dentifrice sur les poils de la brosse, Harry se dit qu'il ne faisait_ pas_ ça pour être embrassable.

_Embrassable_.

Etait-ce même un mot?

Harry grogna et commença à se nettoyerla bouche. Il fusilla son reflet. _Tu es stupide_, se réprimanda-t-il en regardant son image. _Bill pense que tu es un total abruti, maintenant. Et il est coincé ici, à jouer la baby-sitter parce que tu es un con. Et tu penses à une soirée « bécotage »? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?_

Harry ferma durement les yeux et cracha dans le lavabo. Il était définitivement un con. Mais il pouvait jouer le dessoûlé. Il irait là-bas. Et serait détendu. Et ne regarderait pas l'homme. Ni ne s'assiérait juste à coté de lui. Ni n'entretiendrait des pensées sur le fait de l'embrasser, ou sur ces puissants bras et ce corps chaud et comment cela serait de...

Harry joignit ses mains et les remplit d'eau. Il n'était pas gay. Il avait eu des tonnes de petites amies. Aucune avec qui il était resté plus de quelques semaines, mais il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il était simplement plus à l'aise avec des mecs. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait baiser avec eux. Ou être baiser par eux. Avec leurs mains fermes et leur torse dur...

Harry cracha encore et plaça la brosse à dents sur le support. Lançant un autre regard furieux à son reflet, il alla dans le salon où Bill était assis dans le coin d'un sofa, un verre à demi rempli de l'étrange eau de Seamus à coté de lui.

« Tu vas mieux? » demanda Bill avec un sourire.

Harry détourna les yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. « Désolé » marmonna-t-il. « Enfin...pour tout. Et merci. » Il remarqua que sa langue était difficile à manipuler. Il ne savait pas vraiment où était parti son sens de la conversation. Il supposa qu'il pouvait se contenter de vagues sons d'affirmation ou de négation. Mmm et ah...oh. Eh? Du moment que Bill assurait la discussion, Harry passerait sûrement pour un simple idiot. Par opposition à un idiot soûl, ridicule et gauche.

« Ne sois pas désolé, » affirma Bill. « Je mentirais si je disais que je ne mettais jamais retrouvé dans la même situation plusieurs fois, » rit-il. Il prit une autre gorgée de la boisson.

« Hm, » articula Harry dans un ton d'autoréprobation. Il décida que ce ton ne concernait que les paroles de l'homme... et non autre chose.

Bill se déplaça jusqu'au milieu du sofa et tapota le genou d'Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien fait de stupide. »

_Pas encore_, ajouta mentalement Harry. Il grogna. Il lui suffisait d'un moment pour faire quelque chose dans ce genre.

Il remarqua tardivement que la main de Bill était toujours sur son genou, émettant de la chaleur qui pulsait à travers son corps. Il regarda fixement cette main et pendant un instant il crut qu'il la gardait en place avec ses yeux. Que s'il cillait, la main disparaîtrait.

Il testa sa théorie, tournant son regard vers Bill qui l'observait. Il se sentit soudainement très...inconfortable? Nerveux?

« Euh... » commença-t-il, et il s'en tint à cela, même s'il aurait peut-être pu faire mieux. Mais la nervosité avait un don pour détruire les bonnes intentions. « Normalement, je ne... Je ne devrais probablement pas boire parce que je finis toujours... » _gay_ « par dire des trucs. Ou faire des trucs. C'est... » Pourquoi parlait-il?

« Quels genres de trucs? » demanda Bill doucement.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était bourré, mais Harry constata que Bill semblait brusquement beaucoup plus proche. Comme si le canapé rétrécissait lentement. L'index de la main avait commencé à tracer le contour de sa rotule. Bon sang, depuis quand ses rotules étaient-elles reliées à ses couilles?

« Erm, » prononça Harry, le souffle coupé, ne regardant nul part en particulier. Sa tête tournait à présent, et les vertiges revenaient. Pas ceux liés aux nausées. Ils étaient différents. « Je crois que je pense des choses...inhabituelles. Comme... » Il se tut, son regard dériva vers la main sur son genou. Elle était pâle, couverte de taches de rousseur avec de longs doigts aplatis, qui s'étaient glissés vers l'intérieur et effleuraient légèrement mais fermement l'articulation. Harry haleta de surprise lorsqu'un étrange frisson le traversa. « Wow, » souffla-t-il.

Bill rit. « Tu es adorable, » dit-il, tendant la main pour flatter une mèche de cheveux sur le front du jeune sorcier.

Harry eut chaud. Plus chaud qu'avant. Il pensa s'évanouir sous la chaleur qui parcourait son corps. Embarras excitation, nervosité. C'était trop. Harry racla sa gorge et risqua un regard vers l'autre homme. Bill était penché en arrière sur le sofa, totalement calme. Sa tête reposait sur le dossier, penchée vers Harry. Il le regardait sous ses lourdes paupières.

Harry détourna ses yeux rapidement. « Tu as l'air fatigué, » dit-il. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et ne voulait surtout pas parler du dernier commentaire de l'homme. Il remarqua pourtant que la fièvre qui brûlait en lui avait calciné le brouillard qui engourdissait son cerveau. Ses idées étaient plutôt claires. Trop claires.

« Non, pas vraiment. Et toi? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu es sûr? Tu pourrais t'allonger un moment si tu veux. »

Son estomac faisait ces sortes de sauts qui rendaient son souffle impossible à sortir autrement qu'en fortes et rapides expirations. Il déglutit difficilement. « 'Vais bien, » marmonna-t-il.

La main s'en alla de son genou et Harry tenta d'en être reconnaissant. Il essaya aussi de pas remarquer que le fantôme de la main était toujours là, irradiant d'une énergie qui le rendait un peu engourdi. Plus qu'avant.

« Ron m'a dit que tu t'en es bien sorti en Quidditch cette année. Tu voudrais passer pro? »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son aîné, abasourdi. Quidditch? Est-ce que Bill avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait à Harry? Non, il ne devait pas le savoir. Parce que s'il savait, il ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il pense au Quidditch.

Comment l'homme faisait-il pour être si...calme? Assis là ''comme si avoir la main sur le genou de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas important.'' Comme si qualifier quelqu'un d'adorable était quelque chose qu'on disait dans une conversation normale. Bill allumait Harry.

N'est-ce pas?

Peut-être que non. Gah! Harry était vraiment un con. Bill essayait seulement d'être _gentil_. Il voulait qu'il se sente confortable et plus comme l'idiot qu'il était. Et Harry en haletait presque.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

« Harry? »

« Hm? »

Bill rit et Harry ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi. Il essaya de trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire de si drôle, en vain, et décida de rire avec lui, nerveusement. « Désolé, » dit-il. « Je suis...désolé. »

Le canapé grinça lorsque Bill se rapprocha.

Harry tenta de se relaxer dans son coin de sofa. Il essaya de s'affaler aussi sereinement que Bill. Ses jambes s'écartèrent conforablement. Mais quand l'une d'elles effleura celle de Bill, il se redressa et les ramena l'une contre l'autre rapidement.

« Harry, est-ce que je te rend nerveux? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix basse et presque moqueuse.

« Non! Je...pourquoi, que—non. Tu ne... » Harry décida de se la fermer, se souvenant que les voyelles étaient les seuls sons que sa bouche était capable d'émettre.

Bill pouffa. « C'est bien. Parce que je t'aime bien. » Bill saisit la main de Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, » dit-il, attirant cette main pour l'inspecter.

« Quoi? »

« Arracher les peau autour de tes ongles. Tu saignes. » Bill lui présenta le pouce comme évidence.

« "Oh, » dit Harry, se penchant pour regarder.

Bill mit la main du jeune sorcier dans les siennes. « Sinon, tu as de belles mains. Puissantes. Un peu râpeuse. » Harry mordit ses lèvres quand Bill caressa d'un doigt sa paume calleuse. « J'aime les mains rêches » l'homme chuchotait presque.

« Vraiment? »

« Ouais. Elles sont bien. On n'en trouve pas des rèches dans mon travail. » Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui put sentir le souffle de son rire sur son visage. « Des brûlées, des rongées par les sorts, mais pas des rêches. »

Harry lança un regard de travers au sorcier, mais garda son attention sur sa main dans celles de Bill. Timidement, il la laissa se retourner pour en attraper une appartenant à l'autre sorcier. Il la tira vers lui pour que, lui-aussi, puisse l'examiner. Le jeune homme la tint gentiment avec une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre suivait les lignes de la paume.

"Tu as de longs doigts," souffla-t-il, posant sa paume contre celle de l'homme pour comparer leur taille. Le bout des doigts de Bill passèrent au-dessus de ceux de Harry et bougèrent pour se faufiler entre eux. Pendant un instant, Harry regarda simplement l'étrange danse commencer. Des doigts glissant sur d'autres, caressant fermement le dos. Des doigts câlinant des paumes, recouvrant le dessus des mains pour ensuite revenir ensembles.

Ce fut lorsque l'autre main s'arrêta, serrant celle de Harry avec sincérité, que le plus jeune sorcier se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il dégagea vivement sa main pour la cacher entre ses jambes comme pour la retenir de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle de Bill la poursuive.

Quand la main de l'homme s'insinua entre son bras et sa taille, le reste de son corps tressaillit violemment. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce bras autour des ses épaules, Harry aurait sauté hors du sofa.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir t'allonger un moment? » murmura Bill contre le cou du jeune sorcier.

« J'aime les filles, » expulsa Harry, sentant soudainement que c'était très important que ce fait soit clair entre eux. Le rire tout bas qui vibra contre son oreille l'amenèrent à se demander s'il avait été convainquant. Les lèvres pressées contre la peau d'une sensibilité insensée juste en dessous de son oreille l'amenèrent à se demander s'il avait été honnête.

« Moi aussi. J'aime les filles » chuchota Bill. Cette fois, ce fut les légers baisers qu'il posait sur sa peau qui rendirent Harry ivre. « Elles sont belles... douces... tendres... » Bill était partout. Ses lèvres et ses dents ici, là, partout. Sur sa gorge et sur sa nuque et près de ses oreilles. Evoluant le long de sa mâchoire. La main de Bill tira celle d'Harry d'entre ses jambes et la guida jusqu'à l'entrejambe du brun, puis pressa la paume plate de ce-dernier sur sa demi-érection. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, ses yeux roulèrent. « Mais des fois, je préfère les choses plus dures, » susurra Bill.

Les lèvres de l'homme étaient posées au coin de sa bouche. Harry retint sa respiration, attendant que qu'elle couvre la sienne, mais elle ne le fit pas. Harry ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermés, pour voir Bill le fixer avec un regard brûlant où la couleur brune se consumait délibérément.

Harry recula sa tête. « Je— »

La main de Bill libéra celle du jeune sorcier pour lui caresser la joue. Après un instant, Harry pensa à enlever sa propre main de son entrejambe. Il baissa les yeux timidement.

« Je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise, Harry, » sourit Bill, faisant courir ses doigts le long du nez du jeune homme. « Si tu veux que j'arrête, j'arrêterai. » Une main effleura sa joue pour aller se poser le long de sa mâchoire, le pouce courant sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Veux-tu que j'arrête? » Bill se pencha encore et recommença à faire ce truc avec sa bouche et le cou d'Harry. Son autre main se faufila avec nonchalance dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait trop de sensations pour son cerveau. Voulait-il que Bill arrête? Oui. Du moins, Il aurait dû le vouloir. Peut-être que s'il avait une minute pour réfléchir calmement, il le voudrait. Mais comment aurait-il pu penser alors ces mains et cette bouche étaient sur lui. Et c'était si...bon...qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que ça s'arrête. Pour dire la vérité, il voulait plus—même s'il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû en vouloir plus. Il aurait dû arrêter ça.

Le son qui sortit de sa gorge était supposé être un son de protestation. Harry pensa que son message avait peut-être été compris quand Bill se leva, laissant le cerveau du jeune sorcier planer et rechercher plus de ce merveilleux contact. Rougissant, Harry leva les yeux vers Bill. Il respirait plutôt bruyamment avec la bouche ouverte.

« Viens, » dit Bill en tendant sa main.

* * *

Héhéhé! (rire démoniaque)

Bises à tous!

Nyx.


	2. Partie II

_Auteur:_ Cybèle

_Traductrice:_ Nyx

_Rating:_ **NC-17**

_Pairings:_ HP/BW.

_Genre:_ C'est un One-Shot, PWP, Slash.

_Disclaimer:_ tout le monde connaît la chanson, rien ne m'appartient, je touche pas de sous… l'histoire appartient à Cybèle, et les persos à JKR. 

_Note 1:_ Initialement, c'est un One-shot. Mais je suis sadique... je vais le couper en deux! Hinhinhin Donc, ceci est la suite et la fin. Et ceci a été écrit avant la sortie du tome 5.

_Note 2:_ Vous êtes homophobe? Prude? Praline? Vous avez un esprit sensible? Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de prendre de douche froide après avoir lu ces deux chapitres? Quittez immédiatement cette page!

_Note 3:_ **ALEEEERTE!** **LEMON EN VUE!** Vous êtes prévenus:-D

Les réponses aux reviews:

**Crackos:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Mais tu vas voir, si j'avais coupé après... ça aurait été en plus sadique! J'espère que tu aimeras la fin!

**Onarluca:** Merci d'avoir reviewé! Amuse-toi bien avec la suite!

**Mag:** Je sais que je suis cruelle... mais bon, je ne pouvais pas m'être tout d'un coup... il y a quand même 10 000 mots pour un One-shot (accessoirement un PWP...) c'était un peu long... j'espère que la fin me fera pardonner!

**Origine:** Rôh merci beaucoup! Je t'aime aussi! Et t'inquiète, tu as peut-être un fanart pour moi (merci merci merci!) mais moi j'ai une fic _quasiment_ traduite pour toi! Tu verras! Mais sinon, où voulais tu que je coupe en étant moins sadique? Toi qui connait la suite, je ne pouvais pas décemment coupé plus tard, quand Harry se met à faire le con. Non, je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point lol! Kiss mon chou!

**Neijla:** Merci de m'avoir reviewer! Oui, tu m'as déjà dit ce que t'en pensais, et je te remercie encore! Mais pour les couples rares, j'ai déjà prévu de traduire un Luss/Harry après celles que je fais en ce moment(mais chuuut faut pas dire!)! Bizoux!

**Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir:** (woua le pseudo! J'adore!) Voilà! Elle est là, la suite! Plus le lemon que tu attendais tant! J'espère qu'il te plaira (perso, je rougis encore devant certaines phrases...)! Merci pour ta review! Et non, tu ne me fais pas de la peine (en considérant, que je me retrouve dans cette situation souvent...):-D

**Nyonoshii:** Mais nan! Je veux pas vous tuer! Mais, je devais couper vers le milieu... et il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit... merci d'avoir laissé un mot! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Sumerlupin: **Je viens de voir ta review à l'instant... merci beaucoup! La fin te plaira, j'espère!

**Lapieuvredudesert: **Woua, je viens juste de me rendre compte de ta review aussi! (moi, pas être doué!) Merci pour ton mot!

Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**

**Partie II (suite et fin)**

_« Viens, » dit Bill en tendant sa main._

Harry cilla, en essayant désespérément de retrouver ses esprits.

Bill rit doucement. « Relax. Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux, » sourit-il. Il se pencha, attrapa les deux mains d'Harry et le re-mit sur ses pieds.

Harry était soûl, soit, mais il n'était pas complètement ignorant. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il suivait l'autre sorcier. Et il savait exactement où Bill l'emmenait. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi il suivait l'homme dans les escaliers.

Son coeur battait lourdement et son estomac était légèrement nauséeux d'anxiété. Il aimait bien Bill. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué avoir un faible pour Bill depuis le moment où il l'avait vu. Bill était branché et élégant et sexy. Il était...

Bill conduisit Harry dans une chambre sombre. Il se retourna une fois qu'Harry eut passé la porte et se pencha pour la fermer derrière lui. Bill s'attarda délibérément près de lui, sa tête baissé en avant, le jeune sorcier fut pratiquement sûr que le souffle tombant sur sa nuque qui le faisait frissonner, était intentionnel.

« C'est mieux, n'est-ce pas? » dit Bill doucement. Ses mains reposaient sur les hanches d'Harry.

Ce-dernier était déchiré entre l'excitation nerveuse et la panique. Une part de lui savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. C'était mal. C'était le frère de Ron! S'il l'apprenait... « Les autres, » articula-t-il faiblement. « Enfin...et s'ils... »

« Ils ne rentreront pas avant longtemps, » murmura Bill, glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry pour caresser la peau d'en-dessous. « Et puis, tu dois dormir quelque part, non? Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour dormir dans la chambre de Ron. »

C'est logique, supposa Harry. Il était ici juste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit pour lui où dormir. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il devrait pas. Il dormirait. Harry acquiesça et ignora ouvertement le fait évident qu'il n'était même pas vaguement fatigué.

Bill s'écarta et prit une fois de plus les mains de Harry, le tirant en avant alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le bord du lit. Il s'assit et libéra le jeune sorcier pour enlever ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Harry resta debout, fixant la pièce, observant le reste de manière incertaine. Bill garda les yeux sur lui quand il recula vers le haut du lit, puis s'allongea, soutenant sa tête avec un bras plié.

Harry déglutit nerveusement et enleva ses baskets. Prenant une grande respiration, il rampa pour rejoindre l'autre coté du lit. Bill se tourna vers lui, et même si ses yeux étaient fermement clos, il pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux quand Bill rit encore une fois.

Il regarda l'autre homme rouler sur son dos avec un profond soupir. Harry sentit une vague bouffée de regret ajoutée à d'autres choses faire son chemin en lui. Il était ridicule. Agissant comme un petit enfant effrayé. Du moins, c'était ce que devait penser Bill. Il devait le penser terrifié.

Et il l'était, la vérité perçant enfin. Ou confus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, mais il était contrarié que Bill ne le touche plus. Quelque chose comme de la déception s'insinua en lui quand il lui vint à l'esprit que Bill voulait, peut-être, vraiment dormir. Mais c'était bien, n'est-ce pas?

Soupirant lourdement, Harry se tourna face au mur. « Bonne nuit alors » murmura-t-il. Il était très loin du sommeil alors il se contenta de reconnaître des formes identifiables où la peinture était écaillée.

« Harry? »

Harry tourna sa tête vers l'arrière. « Ouais? » chuchota-t-il.

« Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise » murmura Bill en retour.

Harry roula pour faire face au dos de l'homme. « Tu ne l'as pas fait. Honnêtement. C'est juste— »

« Tu aimes les filles » Bill tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit.

Harry baissa les yeux. « Ouais. Enfin...habituellement. »

Bill roula à son tour. « Tu as déjà essayé? »

« Essayer quoi? » Harry releva ses yeux vers Bill. Il les détourna tout aussi rapidement.

« Tu sais...avec un mec. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était jamais aller plus qu'un bécotage avec quiconque. Il se disait qu'il s'en foutait un peu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il pensait beaucoup. Avec Voldemort après lui pendant toute son adolescence, sa libido était quelque chose qu'il pouvait facilement garder en contrôle avec quelques minutes d'attention tous les soirs.

La main de Bill s'avança pour caresser sa joue, forçant Harry à le regarder. Le souffle de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il leva les yeux. Bill s'approcha plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de Harry. « Me laisserais-tu t'embrasser? »

Son estomac sauta dans sa gorge et il ne put répondre correctement. De toute façon Bill n'aurait jamais pu entendre quoique ce soit avec son coeur qui faisait tout ce bruit.

« Juste un baiser, » dit Bill, s'avançant, ses yeux à demi-fermés.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et retint sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux attendant cette bouche pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité. Il sentit la chaleur de ces lèvres voletant près des siennes. Il sentit Bill bouger. Une des jambes du sorcier s'infiltra entre ses genoux, remontant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente la cuisse de l'homme contre son entrejambe. Son souffle le quitta instantanément au contact. Bill s'approchait toujours en poussant Harry sur son dos, s'allongeant à ses cotés. Le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir l'érection de l'autre homme contre sa hanche. Il était presque fou d'anticipation lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, les chatouillant. Harry ne put en supporter d'avantage, il souleva sa tête et écrasa durement sa bouche contre celle de Bill. Sa main se posa sur l'arrière de la tête de l'homme, pour ne plus qu'il puisse le torturer.

Bill grogna et plaqua brutalement ses hanches contre le coté d'Harry. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour capturer celle inférieure du jeune sorcier et inclina la tête pour se rapprocher. La légère barbe râpeuse de Bill était étrange contre la peau d'Harry. C'était un baiser si différent. Plus puissant en quelque sorte. Les filles étaient si petites et si tendres. La langue de l'homme était épaisse quand elle s'insinua entre ses lèvres, poussant celle d'Harry, puis se retirant. Le jeune homme la pourchassa instinctivement, frôlant les lèvres de Bill lorsqu'il s'aventura dans sa bouche. Il colla son visage contre cette peau piquante et rugueuse.

Le jeune sorcier respira bruyamment alors que sa tête était perdue dans un nuage d'excitation. Le fait que Bill bougeait ses hanches et pliait sa cuisse contre son érection, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Une petite mise en garde afflua en lui, mais Harry était parti trop loin pour y faire attention. C'était juste un baiser, après tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il arrêterait avant que ça n'aille trop loin, pensa-t-il.

Un main remonta son t-shirt et de puissants doigts enlacèrent ses côtes, serrant sa cage thoracique avec force. Les hanches d'Harry se dressèrent de leur propre gré et la vague de plaisir qui le traversa effraya le jeune sorcier. Il recula sa tête, surpris. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Bill pour écarter l'homme puis il respira péniblement en essayant de se débarrasser de ce brouillard qui tourbillonnait autour de son cerveau.

« Arrête, » haleta-t-il. « Je peux pas... » dit-il, le souffle lui manquant.

Bill expira brusquement et tourna sa tête pour essuyer sa bouche contre son bras. « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? » souffla-t-il.

Harry se figea, sentant son estomac sombrer lourdement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête rouler sur le coté. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Une autre profonde respiration. « Non, ce n'est rien, » soupira Bill en s'effondrant dans les oreillers. Il était toujours collé à Harry. Ce-dernier pouvait toujours sentir la bosse contre sa hanche. Après un moment, Bill tourna la tête pour lui faire face. « Tu embrasses merveilleusement bien, » sourit-il. « Merci. »

Harry lui fit un faible sourire en retour. « Toi aussi, » dit-il doucement. Il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait voulu arrêter. En fait il avait apprécié embrasser Bill. Il était plutôt inquiet quant à où cela pourrait l'amener s'il continuait.

« Pas mal pour un mec, hein? » taquina Bill puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement encore une fois. « Tu es incroyable. Normalement, je n'aime pas les hommes plus jeunes, » dit-il. Il enleva sa main de dessous le t-shirt d'Harry et la passa sous la tête du jeune sorcier. « Tu es différent, » murmura-t-il. « Sexy, » Il baissa les yeux pour ensuite les fixer dans ceux d'Harry.

Ce-dernier se mit à sourire sincèrement. Son estomac flottait, et il se sentait près à glousser à tout moment. « Et bien, » grogna-t-il. « Normalement, je ne sors pas avec des mecs du tout, alors... » dit-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je ne le dirai à personne, » Bill sourit. « Si tu ne le fais pas. »

Harry secoua la tête et rit. Il était bien et toute la tension et la nervosité étaient parties. Bill rit à son tour, même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Sa main descendit pour se poser sur la hanche du jeune homme. Il serra doucement. Harry cessa de rire.

Bill ne demanda pas, cette fois, avant d'embrasser Harry. Il le fit simplement. Lentement, mais avec insistance, avec beaucoup moins de retenue qu'avant. Harry se laissa faire simplement. Parce qu'il aimait bien. Cette peau râpeuse qui frottait son menton lisse, ces puissantes lèvres meurtrissant les siennes, la langue épaisse, mouillée explorant sa bouche. Il aimait. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Il écarta la voix qu'il lui disait que ça ne devrait pas continuer. Juste un moment.

La main sur sa hanche traça le bord de son jean jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bouton. Harry poussa un gémissement de protestation et essaya de dégager ses hanches. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi juste... » haleta Bill avant de reprendre la bouche d'Harry. Ce-dernier répondit mais son attention était fixée sur ces doigts doux bougeant sur son jean. Le bouton fut détaché et la main retourna sur sa hanche. Harry soupira puis se relaxa en se concentrant sur le baiser. Il garda ses mains sur les épaules de Bill, anxieux qu'un quelconque mouvement puisse encourager l'autre homme.

Mais Bill était très lent, et Harry pensa que, peut-être, Bill se contenterait, tout comme lui, d'un simple câlin. L'homme arrêta de bouger ses hanches de cette façon qui le rendait fou et, même s'il avait défait son jean, il ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin. Si ce n'était ces doigts qui venaient de glisser légèrement sous la ceinture de son caleçon pour mieux saisir sa hanche. Mais il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu l'exciter davantage.

Harry autorisa une de ses mains à délaisser l'épaule de Bill pour descendre sur son bras, puis jusqu'à sa main, sur son jean. L'homme quitta la bouche de Harry pour aller couvrir ses joues de baisers aériens et humides. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit ses yeux pour voir que ceux de Bill étaient doucement fermés. Le poids ferme qui appuyait sur son érection descendit brusquement. Harry haleta et cambra son cou pour permettre à Bill de continuer à poser de très légers baisers sur sa peau. Le pouce de l'homme flatta le creux sensible de sa hanche.

Harry gémit malgré une autre bouffée d'avertissement qui contracta son estomac déjà tendu. Sa main se replaça d'elle-même sur l'épaule de son aîné, la serrant compulsivement lorsque des vagues de plaisir agressaient l'extrémité de ses nerfs, son cerveau, son sexe. Il bougea son bassin pour essayer de calmer la tension pesant sur son érection.

Bill grogna quand le mouvement pressa plus fermement les hanches du jeune homme contre sa propre érection. Le souffle du plus jeune lui fut encore un fois enlevé lorsqu'il le sentit sur lui, dur et persistant contre lui. La main de Bill s'envola pour dégrafer la fermeture éclair du sorcier.

« Bill? » haleta Harry.

Bill le regarda, les yeux plongés dans un pâle brouillard. Il défit le jean d'Harry et approcha sa main pour caresser son visage de manière apaisante. « Ca va aller, » Dit-il. « Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veux pas. C'est juste— » Il sourit encore avant de lui donner un autre baiser. « Tu ne dors pas avec ton jean, si? »

Harry cligna des yeux et soupira péniblement. Il secoua la tête, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure. L'homme lui fit un sourire puis roula sur son dos pour enlever son propre pantalon. Il ôta aussi son t-shirt ce qui le laissa avec pour seul vêtement un boxer rouge. A contrecoeur, Harry souleva ses hanches pour faire glisser son jean sur ses fesses avant de l'envoyer d'un coup de pied au bout du lit. Bill le fit se lever, soulevant les draps, pour se faufiler entre eux. Harry s'insinua à sa suite et, tendu, il s'allongea sur son dos.

« C'est mieux, n'est-ce pas? Tu te sens à l'aise? » dit Bill revenant s'étendre près d'Harry. Il garda une distance convenable, avançant seulement la main pour la poser à plat sur le ventre du jeune homme. Ses doigts plongèrent sous le t-shirt d'Harry, recouvrèrent son nombril ce qui fit contracter les muscles de son abdomen.

S'il se sentait à l'aise? Non. Harry était définitivement gêné, sans compter qu'il était partagé entre, premièrement, l'envie que l'homme l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout et ,deuxièmement, le désir de fuir cette chambre aussi vite que la poudre de cheminette aurait pu l'emmener. De rentrer dans son appart, dans un monde où il n'était pas allongé à demi nu dans un lit avec le frère de son meilleur ami. Dans un monde où il n'aurait jamais rêvé d'embrasser un mec, aussi seul soit-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Bill, alors il acquiesça.

Contrarié par le tissu qui le séparait de la peau d'Harry, Bill fit glisser sa main pour dessiner des cercles autour du nombril du sorcier. Les autres doigts effleurèrent la ligne de poils qui menait jusqu'au caleçon.

« Veux-tu que j'arrête? »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Bill qui, apparemment, le regardait. Harry se demanda si la guerre entre les émotions qu'il ressentait était visible sur son visage. « Euh... » essaya-t-il. Il ne savait pas du tout comment répondre à la question. « Je...j'aime bien, » continua-t-il. « Mais, » souffla-t-il avec frustration.

« Mais tu veux que j'arrête, » dit Bill. Il n'arrêtait pas et ses doigts plongeaient sous la ceinture de son caleçon. Harry essaya de ne pas vouloir qu'ils aillent plus loin mais son sexe, lui sembla-t-il, tentait d'atteindre ces doigts aguicheurs.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Harry. « Je suis juste— »

« Effrayé. »

« Nerveux, » finit Harry. « Je ne veux pas...Enfin, j'aime. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on devrait... »

« Baiser. »

« Aller plus loin. » Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, content d'avoir pu sortir ce qu'il pensait. Les doigts de l'homme se retirèrent. Il remit en place le t-shirt d'Harry et posa, une fois encore, sa main sur le ventre du jeune homme. Ce-dernier couvrit cette main avec la sienne.

« Désolé, » dit-il. « Je suis un peu fou »

« Tu n'es pas fou. Mais simplement jeune, » gloussa Bill.

Harry se tendit. C'était le genre de remarque qui piquait un peu. Il grimaça et essaya de trouver un moyen de contredire l'homme.

« Harry? »

« Ouais, » Dit-il, vaguement irrité.

« Ca te dérangerait si je...laisse tomber. » Rit Bill faiblement avant de rouler sur son dos avec un grognement.

Harry se tourna vers lui. « Quoi? »

« Je bande comme jamais, » se plaignit Bill.

« Oh. » Harry fit une grimace. Il compatissait.

« Ca te dérange si je...m'en occupe? » Bill le regarda avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh...non! Je veux dire...c'est ta chambre. Ca ne me dérange pas, » dit-il embarrassé. « Tu veux que...euh, je peux sortir si tu veux. »

Bill se retourna une fois encore. « Tu vas regarder? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et il put sentir le rouge piquer ses joues. Il l'envoya se faire foutre. « Bien-sûr, » dit-il presque trop détaché. Il pouvait traiter avec la vision de quelqu'un qui se branle. Il n'était plus un enfant. Et puis il avait passé les sept dernières années à écouter les séances de branlettes des autres garçons de son dortoir. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Il observa Bill se tortiller pour enlever son sous-vêtement de sous les couvertures, puis s'allonger sur le dos, avant d'enlever le draps qui révéla son érection emprisonnée dans sa main. Harry avala difficilement, essayant de ne pas céder à l'impulsion qui lui disait de détourner les yeux. Il était circoncis, s'aperçut Harry puis il se demanda de manière absente si tous les Weasley l'étaient. Ron l'était. Pas que Harry passait beaucoup de temps à regarder. Il remarquait simplement les choses comme ça.

Bill ronronna doucement lorsqu'il fit glisser son pouce sur le gland et commença lentement à se caresser. Harry mordit ses lèvres décidant que, par delà tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, il était en train de vivre l'expérience la plus érotique de toute sa vie. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de combattre cette envie qui lui disait de se prendre lui-même en main, cette envie qui d'ailleurs luttait contre un désir tout aussi violent qui voulait atteindre et toucher l'autre homme.

Bill, sembla-t-il, eut la même idée. Il prit la main du jeune sorcier dans la sienne. Son regard remonta brusquement pour rencontrer celui de l'homme et Bill le fixa attentivement quand il guida la main d'Harry sur lui. Ce-dernier ne lutta, ni même bougea pour avoir une meilleure prise. Bill se caressa comme s'il n'était pas pressé d'en finir tout de suite. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les mouvements brusques et fiévreux qu'Harry se donnait la nuit, mais ils étaient plutôt lents et doux.

Harry commença par caresser la main de l'homme, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Bill attendait de lui. Il amena timidement ses doigts sur le gland et en traça le contour. Sa respiration devint difficile lorsqu'il entendit les sifflements d'encouragement de Bill. Finalement, l'homme arrêta de se caresser et obligea la main d'Harry à entourer son sexe. Ce-dernier obtempéra nerveusement.

« Doucement, » souffla Bill puis il amena ses mains sur le visage du jeune sorcier pour lui donner un baiser. Harry obéit à l'ordre, gémissant lorsque le souffle de Bill devint intense dans sa bouche. Il caressait langoureusement, manquant de concentration pour faire la chose proprement. Il fut presque reconnaissant lorsque Bill plongea sa main dans son caleçon pour prendre sa propre érection.

« Putain, » haleta-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le poing de l'homme, accélérant lui-même le rythme sur le sexe de Bill. Mais son aîné le stoppa rapidement.

« Je veux te voir venir, Harry. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi juste... » Il ne finit pas, mais libéra ses hanches de la prise d'Harry, puis le poussa sur le dos. Le jeune homme ne pensa pas à lutter lorsque son caleçon fut retiré brusquement de ses hanches, et l'idée de protester ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit quand il fut aspiré sans aucune cérémonie dans la bouche de Bill. Il hurla, toutefois, fortement. Sa main s'envola vers la tête de l'homme lorsqu'il remonta, créant une incroyable sensation de succion et Harry crut sentir son esprit s'échapper hors de lui.

Son souffle sortait de sa gorge en gémissements saccadés et hésitants. Bill fit une pause, donnant le temps à Harry de reprendre sa respiration. Une langue habile darda malicieusement et la main de l'homme joua avec son prépuce.

Juste au moment où Harry commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Bill plongea encore, le privant de toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir. Toutes ses réflexions futures furent emportées par un torrent de plaisir. Harry gémissait lamentablement alors que Bill s'occupait de lui, montant et plongeant, faisant des choses prodigieuses avec sa langue lorsqu'il remontait le long de son sexe. Bientôt Harry se retrouva à bouger les hanches en essayant d'aller plus profondément et plus rapidement dans cette bouche. Il écarta ses jambes de bonne grâce, permettant à Bill de prendre ses testicules dans ses mains, les roulant gentiment. Un doigt qui remonta pour presser fermement contre l'espace entre elles fut sa perte. Harry appuya rudement sur la tête de Bill alors qu'il se tendait brutalement et jouissait violemment dans la gorge de l'homme avec un cri rauque.

Des tremblements accompagnés de spasmes le secouèrent tandis qu'il sentait cette gorge se contracter pour avaler, il vibra avec les légers gémissements de Bill. La sensibilité était presque douloureuse et Harry se débattit avec insistance pour que l'homme le lâche.

Finalement, Bill obéit. Harry se dégagea de cette exquise humidité et l'homme rampa au-dessus de lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Sa langue avait un goût salé et métallique maintenant, mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment. Il avait toujours du mal à penser correctement et permit à la bouche de Bill d'emmener la sienne dans un baiser. L'homme s'installa lourdement entre ses cuisses, qui s'écartèrent en s'ajustant.

« Tu es beau quand tu jouis, » Bill soupirait contre la bouche du jeune sorcier.

« Merci, » grogna Harry, abandonnant ses mots puis remercia l'homme encore. Et encore.

Bill eut un petit rire. « Merci _à toi_, » dit-il. Il se redressa pour regarder Harry.

Ce-dernier lui sourit, rassasié. « C'était génial, » souffla Harry.

« Personne ne t'a jamais fait ce genre de chose? » demanda Bill, plissant son front.

Harry grommela et secoua la tête.

Bill eut un grognement désapprobateur puis il bougea pour presser ses lèvres contre le front du jeune homme. Mais Harry ne pensait pas à ce contact, son attention était maintenant plutôt fixer sur le sexe de Bill qui frôlait ses testicules. Harry décida qu'il voulait rendre la pareille, même s'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire ce que Bill venait de lui faire. Il ne savait même pas où commencer et quelque chose d'aussi incroyable devait, imagina-t-il, demander un minimum de talent.

« J'aimerais te faire plaisir aussi, » murmura Harry, faisant la grimace contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et souhaita que la rougeur s'en aille de ses joues.

Bill s'écarta pour le regarder. « Vraiment? »

Harry aquiesça. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire, » sourit-il.

Bill reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Mordillant gentiment. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, » dit-il, glissant ses mots dans la bouche d'Harry avec sa langue.

« Je le veux, » chuchota le jeune sorcier une fois qu'il fut capable de parler.

« Tu veux quoi? » souffla l'homme, replongeant son visage dans le cou d'Harry, mordant plus fort à présent. Une main remonta son t-shirt et Bill grogna alors qu'il posait son ventre sur celui du plus jeune.

« Je veux que tu te sentes bien, » susurra Harry. Sa main courait sur le dos et les épaules de l'homme, appuyant fermement sur les muscles.

« Je veux être en toi, » dit Bill, brûlant, près de son oreille.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec. Il se tendit inconfortablement sous l'autre homme et devint bien plus conscient de la tête gonflée de l'érection de Bill qui allait bientôt atteindre son but ultime.

Bill devait avoir senti la tension et descendit légèrement, continuant à lécher et à sucer le cou du jeune homme. « Ne t'ai-je pas fait te sentir bien? » souffla Bill. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt d'Harry. Un pouce caressa d'un air taquin un de ses tétons. « Je te promets, Harry, tu vas adorer... » Ses dents agrippèrent le lobe d'oreille du jeune sorcier. « Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'arrêterai. Je vais juste y aller lentement. Et si tu veux que j'arrête... Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas mal, » dit-il, se redressant pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry. « D'accord? »

Harry prit une profonde respiration et détourna son regard. Il était désespérément déchiré entre ne pas décevoir Bill et la terrifiante perspective de... Mais il était déjà aller si loin, et... Il aimait bien Bill, mais...

Harry ferma les yeux fermement. « Je sais. C'est juste... » Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec la peau de l'épaule de l'homme, suivant la clavicule puis remontant vers le cou. « Je veux te faire plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas... faire... ça. » Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour mesurer la réaction de Bill, se frappant mentalement lorsqu'il entendit le soupir exaspéré que l'homme lâcha.

Il s'enleva d'au-dessus de lui. Harry eut soudainement très froid. Il se tourna sur son coté pour voir le sorcier fixer le plafond. Il approcha timidement sa main. Bill l'attrapa avant qu'Harry ne la pose sur sa poitrine. Bill serra la main avant de la lâcher sur le lit.

« Désolé, » chuchota Harry.

« Ne le sois pas. C'est normal. »

« Je pourrais essayer...tu sais...avec ma bouche, » offrit Harry plein d'espoir.

Bill tourna la tête, ses yeux courant sur le visage du jeune sorcier. Il eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête. « N'y pense plus, » dit-il. « Tu devrais dormir. » Bill se tourna, faisant dos à Harry.

Le Survivant se sentit malade. Et un peu en colère. Contre Bill pour être si foutrement...obstiné. Contre lui pour être un tel lâche. Honnêtement de quoi avait-il peur? Du fait que baiser le rendrait _véritablement_ gay pour dire la vérité. Alors qu'être sucé ne l'avait pas vraiment mis sur la route pour devenir gay. Alors que passer un temps, assez long, à se câliner avec un mec ne scellait pas vraiment la réalité.

Harry roula sur lui-même d'un air accablé et observa le plafond. Bill ne semblait pas furieux, pensa-t-il. Déçu. Il pensait probablement que Harry était un petit puceau effrayé. Ca ne serait pas si loin de la vérité. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, s'occuper de lui alors qu'il était trop bourré, tous ces baisers, cette incroyable fellation...

« Très bien, » dit Harry nerveusement. L'air sembla se taire comme pour écouter. « Tu arrêteras si je... »

Bill se retourna. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu penses— »

« Non, je le veux. Je suis juste... » Harry plissa son nez et expira brusquement. Il allait demander à Bill d'y aller doucement, mais l'homme l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de continuer. Harry répondit avidement au baiser, soulagé d'avoir expulsé sa tension et sa culpabilité en faveur de cet alarmant, familier et enivrant sentiment qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il parcourait la bouche de Bill.

L'homme se détacha rapidement. « Attends, » murmura-t-il avant de se retirer du lit. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes quand il entendit l'homme fouiller dans son sac. Bill fut de retour sur le lit avec un pot avant que les draps n'aient pu refroidir. Il plaça ce pot à portée de main et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches d'Harry. Ce-dernier souleva ses bras quand Bill lui enleva son t-shirt. L'homme l'envoya sur le sol avec négligence et repoussa Harry sur le lit.

Le jeune sorcier essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ce qu'_il_ s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait jamais passer beaucoup de temps à se poser des questions sur sa virginité, mais en ces rares moments où il s'était demandé quand est-ce qu'il en serait débarrassé, il n'avait pas imaginé cet instant comme ça. Jamais avec un mec. Et certainement pas avec Bill Weasley.

Pas vraiment.

En fait, tous les brèves fantasmes qu'il avait eu à propos de Bill Weasley s'étaient déjà réalisés. Et plus encore. Et maintenant, il était là, nu avec cet homme, l'observant alors qu'il étalait une sorte de substance visqueuse sur son sexe. Harry ravala un gémissement apeuré.

« Calme-toi, » chuchota Bill, s'allongeant pour embrasser le jeune homme gentiment. « Ce sera génial. Tu verras. » Harry acquiesça et respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Bill s'enleva d'au-dessus de lui. « Mets toi sur le ventre, » dit-il doucement avant de s'étendre à coté de lui.

Harry obéit lentement. Il joignit ses mains sous son front. Il essayait vraiment de se relaxer. Mais chaque fois qu'il ne les détendait pas délibérément, ses muscles luttaient pour se tendre et se contracter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à trembler. Il serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Bill caressa, tout en descendant, sa colonne vertébrale avec les articulations de ses doigts, retournant sa main quand elle atteignit son coccyx. Ces doigts semblaient être enduits du lubrifiant qu'il avait déjà étaler sur son érection. Il effleura l'ouverture et eut un léger rire lorsque Harry sursauta instinctivement.

« Tu dois juste te détendre, » murmura Bill. Harry sentit des lèvres se presser contre son épaule; la bouche continua à embrasser alors que le doigt bougeait toujours. « Ecarte un peu les jambes, » dit Bill d'une voix tremblante. Il racla ses dents légèrement sur le plat de l'épaule du jeune sorcier. « C'est ça, » soupira-t-il. « Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry tourna la tête vers Bill qui posa la sienne sur l'oreiller devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment rencontrer les yeux de l'homme.

« Je dois en mettre en toi, » dit Bill en douceur.

Harry ferma les yeux avec force et retint sa respiration. Il hocha la tête et attendit que ce doigt recouvre l'ouverture de cette substance pour entrer. Il mordit sa lèvre quand il le toucha et poussa vers l'intérieur. Harry entendit le soupir incertain de Bill et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir qui l'observait avec une expression extasié, respirant lourdement, la bouche ouverte. L'homme sourit lorsque le regard d'Harry croisa le sien. « Tu es si étroit, » souffla Bill, fermant les yeux.

C'était bizarre, décida Harry. Pas mauvais, mais bizarre. Il inspira brusquement lorsque le doigt glissa plus loin et frissonna au moment où il se retira légèrement. Harry se tendit encore quand il réalisa que Bill s'apprêtait à ajouter un autre doigt. Ses mains se crispèrent instinctivement sur les draps et il écarta ses jambes un peu plus comme pour faire plus de place. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus de place. Il se sentait écarté comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible puis il haleta quand les doigts le pénétrèrent jusqu'à la deuxième articulation.

Harry appuya une fois de plus son front contre ses mains, laissant ses os creuser son crâne alors que Bill commençait à faire des va-et-vient avec de petits mouvements. Harry se sentait durcir une nouvelle fois et une étrange sensation commença à se faire sentir. Il s'était mis à gémir depuis longtemps. Bill bougeait ses doigts en cercles, l'écartant, le relâchant, mais Harry voulait plus. Plus de mouvements. La sensation grandissait et le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire si ce n'est qu'il en voulait plus. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, oubliant fierté et honte, et voulant simplement que ces doigts fassent plus.

Bill s'agitait à ses cotés, se déplaçant pour s'agenouiller derrière lui. Les doigts partirent et la sensation exaspérante augmenta en leur absence. Harry releva la tête, respirant rapidement et regarda par-dessus son épaules pour voir Bill qui se positionnait. Il plaça une main sur une des hanches du jeune homme et le gland gonflée pressa entre ses fesses, cherchant l'entrée.

Harry se tendit une fois encore. C'était trop gros, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça puisse rentrer. « Bill? » couina-t-il dans un moment de panique.

Les deux mains de l'homme se trouvaient sur son bassin à présent. Il s'avançait—et ça n'allait pas pouvoir marcher. Harry serra les dents et ferma fortement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que si l'érection de Bill le pénétrait, elle entraînerait sûrement la moitié de sa peau avec.

Et subitement Bill poussa durement, attirant les hanches du jeune sorcier vers lui. Harry pouvait sentir la déchirure du sexe passer l'épais anneau de muscle et tout son souffle s'échappa de lui comme s'il avait été frappé au ventre.

« Putain, » Il entendit Bill jurer derrière lui. Il le pénétra un peu plus, respirant difficilement.

Harry sentit la forme de l'érection, alors qu'elle le transperçait, écorchant le peau sensible de l'intérieur. C'était bien trop d'un coup. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Attends, » haleta Harry en essayant de s'échapper. « Nonattendarrête. »

Bill tint ses hanches fermement. « Quoi? » souffla-t-il.

« Ca...ça fait mal, » s'étrangla Harry.

Bill caressa le cou du jeune homme, se voulant consolant, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se retirer. « Essaye juste de te relaxer, » dit-il. « Ca ne fait mal qu'une minute environ. Tu es si bon, Harry, » grogna-t-il, se reculant un peu avant de glisser plus loin. Et plus loin il allait, découvrit Harry, moins il avait mal. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Bill s'effondra sur l'échine cambrée du sorcier et lui embrassa la nuque.

« Ca va? » expira-t-il profondément.

Harry respira de manière saccadée et desserra sa mâchoire pour dire, « J'pense. Attends juste...attends une minute, » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu es incroyable, » soupira Bill. Il commença à bouger son bassin avec de légers cercles comme il l'avait fait avec ses doigts. C'était si étrange, pensa Harry, de sentir quelqu'un bouger _à l'intérieur_, chatouillant des endroits auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé. Peu à peu la brûlure et la sensibilité redevinrent cette sensation douloureuse qui lui faisait tourner la tête puis son souffle devint erratique. « Merde, Harry, je dois— »

Bill se retira puis revint si brutalement que Harry dut lever les mains pour ne pas s'écraser la tête la première sur le matelas. Il fut préparé pour le second coup et se raidit lorsque les hanches de l'homme frappèrent les siennes. La troisième fois, il se recula pour le rencontrer.

Les mains de Bill étaient revenues sur le bassin du sorcier, elles le ramenaient alors que l'homme avançait ses hanches. Ce n'était plus du tout sensible à l'intérieur et plus violemment Bill le pénétrait, plus vite Harry voulait qu'il aille. Il arrêta complètement de penser quand Bill effleura quelque chose en lui qui le fit retomber sur le lit alors qu'une vague de sensation liquéfiait ses os. Il respirait si rapidement qu'il aurait pu hyperventiler, ce qui aurait expliquer la légèreté de sa tête. Il entendit vaguement Bill qui lui disait de se toucher, mais il avait déjà du mal à rester conscient, alors il ne s'embêta pas avec ça.

Il sentit la main de Bill se déplacer et une autre vague de plaisir liquéfiant ravagea son corps. Les va-et-vient devinrent plus lent lorsque Bill caressa son érection, et Harry voulut qu'il aille plus vite une fois encore. Il déplaça son bras et chassa la main de l'homme. « Baise-moi, » gronda-t-il, il aurait pu être embarrassé pour ses paroles, s'il avait été en mesure de penser à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il se redressa sur son coude pour se stabiliser et adopta sur lui le même rythme rapide de Bill.

L'homme murmurait un flot de paroles inintelligibles et Harry était sûr que lui-même lui répondait de quelque manière que ce soit, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était ce sexe catapultant du plaisir en lui et le violent rythme avec lequel il se caressait. Rapidement il sentit son corps entier se tendre d'un coup, il se sentit se contracter violemment autour de Bill puis tout devint momentanément noir alors qu'il se libérait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un cri qui ne passa jamais ses poumons. Sa tête retomba sur le lit tandis que Bill se reculait et revenait encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il crie son propre orgasme, tombant en avant et entraînant Harry avec lui en s'écrasant sur le lit. Harry ne pouvait plus dire si les spasmes venaient de lui ou de Bill. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son corps s'était effectivement transformé en bouillie et qu'il pourrait facilement dormir tout l'été si jamais il se réveillait un jour.

Harry se dit qu'il allait s'endormir quand il sentit le corps qui le maintenait fermement, le gardant au chaud et en sécurité, se mettre à remuer. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit une grimace lorsqu'il sentit Bill se retirer. « Ca va? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Harry lui répondit avec un grognement évasif et étira ses jambes quand l'homme s'enleva d'au-dessus de lui. Il grimaça lorsque le sang circula à nouveau dans ses mollets. Il était allongé sur quelque chose d'humide, réalisa-t-il, mais il décida qu'il s'en foutait assez pour rester immobile.

« Tiens. »

Harry ouvrit un oeil pour voir Bill qui lui tendait une serviette. Il s'essuyait avec une autre. Le jeune sorcier essaya de l'atteindre, mais il ne pouvait convaincre son bras de bouger. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi foutrement fatigué de toute sa vie. Bill rit légèrement et écarta les jambes d'Harry une fois encore. Ce-dernier eut un grognement plaintif, mais ne lutta pas pour autant. La chaude humidité était brillante sur sa peau. L'idée vint à l'esprit du jeune homme de se demander d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir, puis il se dit que la magie avait dû la produire. La réalité vint fracasser le brouillard de son cerveau quand il sentit la serviette glisser entre ses fesses. Une partie de son ego se révolta et ordonna qu'Harry essuie lui-même son propre cul, pour l'amour de la Baise. Pourtant le reste de son corps n'en avait rien à foutre de bouger. Harry grogna pour protester, mais ce fut la seule réponse digne qu'il put faire avant que ce ne fut fini.

Harry dériva vers le sommeil avant que son invraisemblable amant ne s'étende à coté de lui.

* * *

« Ohé, Potter! Lève-toi. »

Harry battit des paupières au son étouffé qui provenait—d'un des jumeaux, décida-t-il. Il roula sur lui-même, légèrement dans les vapes. Il avait l'impression que son sang s'était transformait en vase. Il s'assit d'un air irrité, bougeant inconfortablement. C'était comme s'il avait été...

« Enculé, » murmura-t-il, choqué, en réalisant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre et, voyant qu'il était seul, retomba sur le lit, fixant le planfond alors que les scènes de la nuit dernière se rejouaient devant ses yeux.

Oh...il n'avait pas fait ça.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il l'avait fait.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était nu dans le lit de Bill Weasley.

« Harry! Tu viens ou quoi? »

Harry entendit les cliquetis de la serrure et saisit les draps en vitesse. La tête de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, apparut de derrière la porte.

« J'arrive dans une minute, » croassa Harry.

« Tu vas bien? » dit Ron avec un sourire malicieux.

« 'Vais bien, » répondit Harry rapidement.

Ron disparut et la porte fut fermée. Harry se dépêcha de trouver ses vêtements avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr chez les Weasley. Il trouva son t-shirt assez facilement. Il avait déjà ses chaussettes sur lui, découvrit-il avec un grognement de dégoût. Son jean était au bout du lit, tout froissé, mais son caleçon semblait avoir disparu. Il chercha partout, fouillant le lit, regardant en-dessous, mais il n'était nul part.

Un autre cri du rez-de-chaussée le contraignit à abandonner sa recherche. Il mit son pantalon, enfila ses baskets et descendit lentement les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine.

Une pièce pleine de sourires narquois l'accueillit.

Il se mit à rougir spectaculairement.

« Harry, Harry, Harry... » Fred secoua la tête. Du moins, Harry pensait que c'était Fred.

« On t'a laissé bourré et tu as dormi avec notre frère! » dit l'autre jumeau le souffle coupé.

Sa mâchoire tomba.

Une vague de ricanements libéra son souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Ils pensaient plaisanter. « Ha, ha, » marmonna Harry tout en marchant pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de Seamus. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouvent mes lunettes? » questionna-t-il agacé, en frottant ses yeux.

« Oh. »

Ron grogna. « Je ne pense pas que tu les récupèreras »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'les récupèreras'? » demanda Harry, en plissant son front.

« C'est vraiment de ta faute. On t'avait dit de ne pas jouer avec les gnomes du jardin, » dit Fred.

« Ce sont de sales petits voleurs, » acquiesça George, posant une tasse de thé devant Harry.

Ce-dernier prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être allé dans le jardin. A quatre pattes. Chassant des gnomes. Avec sa tête. « Je ne boirais plus jamais, » jura-t-il. Et cette fois, il était sérieux.

« Sois content que ça ne soit que tes lunettes que tu as perdu, » dit Seamus, enfournant une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés dans sa bouche.

Harry grogna et bougea inconfortablement sur son siège. « Où est Bill? » demanda-t-il en espérant que ça sonne comme un changement de sujet.

Un collectif haussement d'épaule.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant ou offensé par l'absence de l'homme. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Ou penser. Ou faire. Sa première idée fut de s'enterrer dans du sable jusqu'à la fin des temps et de ne pas penser à Bill ni à son cul ni à sa maintenant-plus-que-jamais-discutable-sexualité.

« Alors on y va? » Demanda Dean, la bouche pleine de toast alors qu'il amenait son assiette à l'évier.

« Où? »

« Permis de transplaner »Dit Ron. « Tu viens. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée, » dit une voix douloureusement familière dans le salon. Harry ne se retourna pas pour le voir. Il pensait qu'avoir réussi à ne pas ramper sous la table était assez. Au lieu de ça, il souleva sa tasse et but son thé, frissonnant quand une main décoiffa ses cheveux. Il s'étrangla presque avec le liquide quand il se rendit compte que c'était la même main qui l'avait préparé, des heures auparavant. Il reposa son verre précipitamment et toussa discrètement dans son poing.

« Tu vas bien, Harry? » questionna Bill.

Harry ne le regardait toujours pas. « Ouais. Je crois...J'ai dit à Sirius que... euh... Je devrais y aller, » Il hésita puis se leva rapidement.

« On devrait y aller aussi. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde les vendredis, » affirma l'un des jumeau. Le reste de la table se leva pour se diriger vers la cheminée.

Harry dansa d'un pied à l'autre impatiemment tandis que, un par un, ses amis disparaissaient dans les flammes vertes. « Bon, On se voit demain? » dit Ron alors que lui et Harry prenaient de la poudre de cheminette.

« Ouais. A demain, » répondit Harry, permettant à Ron de prendre une poignée de poudre.

« Tu te sens bien? » Ron plissa son front.

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de lui faire un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Bon, très bien. Salut. » Ron entra dans l'antre et dit 'Chemin de Traverse'.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et de la poudre. Il fit la grimace avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule pour voir que Bill le regardait. Il lâcha la poudre et se retourna. « Je n'ai pas retrouver mon...caleçon. Alors... » Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et maudit la brusque et écoeurante chaleur qui inonda sa tête.

Il entendit les bottes de l'homme claquer sur le sol alors qu'il avançait vers lui. Il releva la tête quand une main sous son menton lui ordonna de le faire. « Je vais le garder en souvenir, » dit Bill avec un sourire.

Harry grogna et détourna les yeux pour regarder derrière l'épaule de Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire à l'homme? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi foutrement gêné de toute sa vie. Son estomac tournoyait dangereusement ; sa tête se mit à tourner et il se sentit étourdi et vaguement en colère tout d'un coup.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Non! Non, il n'allait pas bien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce genre de question? Il avait eu du sexe. Il s'était soûlé et avait couché avec un mec. Avec le frère aîné de son meilleur ami. Et il se demandait s'il allait jamais retrouver le contrôle des muscles de son cul. Et il se demandait s'il allait jamais pouvoir regarder Ron dans les yeux encore une fois. Ou s'il n'allait jamais aimé des filles encore une fois. Si jamais il avait commencé un jour.

« Je vais bien, » murmura-t-il.

« Harry? »

Harry serra ses lèvres et releva ses yeux bravement.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou, d'accord? »

Une idiote explosion de joie éclata dans la poitrine d'Harry et un sourire étira son visage. « D'accord, » affirma-t-il en espérant que ça ne sonne pas trop enthousiaste. « Si tu veux, » ajouta-t-il en y repensant.

« Génial, » dit Bill. Il se pencha pour emmener Harry dans un baiser nonchalant, mouillé, pour ce qui sembla une éternité. Quand il se retira, toutes les pensées de regret s'étaient dissoutes. « Au revoir, » dit Bill doucement.

« Au revoir, » répéta Harry, reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne le manteau de la cheminée. Il eut un sourire idiot puis se retourna pour prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Jetant un oeil derrière son épaule, il dit 'Au revoir' encore une fois et entra dans la cheminée.

Et tout en tourbillonnant, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait rentrer dire à Hedwidge que finalement il avait du travail pour elle.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Finis!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Alors, place aux remerciments!

A **Cybèle** pour m'avoir permi de traduire cette fic! Je l'ai vraiment trouvé superbe! Et aussi pour m'avoir aidé à traduire certaines phrases! Merci infiniment Cybèle!

A **Origine** pour m'avoir relue et pour avoir corrigié mes fautes (Merci pour ta leçon de grammaire)! Merci pour tout Origine! Je le redis, je t'aimeuh!

A **Streuffeu**, tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie (c'est quand tu veux que tu te mets à lire toi! lol)!

Voilà! Just Add Water est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Bises à tous, revieweurs (-euses) ou pas!

Nyx.


End file.
